1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is directed generally to vehicle accessories, and in particular to removable vehicle running boards adapted to be used as a loading ramp and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of running boards on vehicles such as vans, pickup trucks, and fur wheel drive vehicles is a well established practice. Running boards make it easier to enter and exit some vehicles, especially those with high clearance, as well as making roof access easier. Running boards can help protect the sides of the vehicle from road debris, and they are also used by some to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle""s exterior. However, aside from the functions described above, the applicant is not aware of any additional uses for running boards in the prior art.
A loading ramp for vehicles is used to transfer cargo from one elevation to another from the ground to a truck flatbed. With certain cargo, due to weight constraints or other reasons, it is impractical to transport the cargo via vehicle without the use of a loading ramp. However, it is inconvenient to carry the loading ramp with the cargo as it diminishes the effective spatial and weight cargo capacity of the vehicle. Further, in the case of a pickup there may be no practical way to store the loading ramp to prevent then or mischief while the owner is away from the vehicle. There is a need in the art for a way to both store a loading ramp effectively and make use of the loading ramp in a secondary manner.
The invention comprises a board mountable on the side of a vehicle with a release mechanism for quick disengagement from the vehicle. The removable running board when mounted on the vehicle serves as both a stop to enter or exit the vehicle as well as a shield to protect the sides of the vehicles from road debris. When disengaged from the side of the vehicle, the removable running boards are adapted to be additionally used as loading ramps for boring cargo from the ground to the vehicle (especially a truck flatbed) and back. By serving a dual purpose, the present invention saves weight by eliminating the need to carry a separate loading ramp and provides the convenience of always having a loading ramp available.